


Why'd you ask that?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1 year - Freeform, Anniversary, AvaLance, Awkward Ava Sharpe, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mick Rory Being an Asshole, Minor Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Minor John Constantine/Gary Green, Minor Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Minor Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Oral Sex, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Soft Ava Sharpe, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: It's Sara and Ava's 1 Year anniversary in one week.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the next part before this one and got stuck on whether I want to include something or not. But I finally wrote this one. I hope you like it.

February 11th 2011

Ava and Sara are at Nate and Amaya’s apartment with the rest of their friends for their monthly diner and Friday game night. “Hey, you and Ava have an anniversary coming up right?” Zari asks before she shovels some pasta into her mouth. “Oh yeah! One year.” Amaya says smiling at the two blonde women. “It’s next week on Friday!” Sara says smiling at her girlfriend placing a hand on her thigh. “Do you guys have any plans?” Ray asks from the other side of the table.

“Probably using their extensive dildo collection” Mick says before finishing off his beer. Ava chokes on her food and her face goes bright red at the mention of their sex life in front of their friends. She's gotten more comfortable around them, but not that comfortable. “Shut up Mick” Charlie, Nate, and Nora say almost in unison. Sara kicks his shin hard under the table. “Ow!” he says rubbing his leg where he was kicked looking directly at the small blonde. She is giving him the ‘Don’t be a fucking idiot or the next time I kick you in the balls’ look. “Sorry” He says standing up to go get another beer.

After the conversation has moved off of them Sara sends a quick text to Ava, she still looks really uncomfortable.

**Sara: Aves, I’m so sorry about Mick. He can be such a CHILD sometimes.**

**Ava: It’s fine.**

**Sara: Are you sure? We can go if you’re uncomfortable.**

**Ava: No, really I’m fine. We can stay.**

Sara puts her phone away and puts her hand back on the thigh of her girlfriend who laces their fingers together and glances at her with a small smile. “Hey where is Gary and John tonight?” Zari says. “I have no idea.” Amaya said. “Both of them texted me within 15 minutes of each other this morning telling me something came up and that they couldn’t make it tonight.” Ava and Nora exchange knowing glances.

The car ride home was quiet until Ava spoke up, “Do you wanna use strap-ons?” The smaller woman’s eyebrows shot up, she was shocked at the forward sexual question. Usually her girlfriend was very awkward and had to stumble through sentences when talking about sexual things. “Uhhh… I mean, I’ve never tried it. But is something I have thought about, just haven’t brought it up I guess.” The tall blonde visibly relaxes a little, “Wait really? You’ve never used one before?”

“I mean I’ve only been in a relationship with one other girl before you. That was in high school, so we were pretty vanilla. And then everyone else I’ve ever been with was a one night stand. So it’s never came up.” She can see the gears turning in her girlfriend head. “Is it something that you have been wanting to do?” She asks trying to gauge her interest. “Yeah” She answers quickly, “Do you wanna go buy one… like… right now?” Sara lets out a laugh through her nose and smiles. “Yeah” she says smirking at the tall woman next to her.

They pull up to the shop called ‘Good Vibrations’. “This is where I got my purple viberator from” the small blonde says as they lock the car and walk into the store. They make their way back to the wall of dildos, Ava is happy that the store is mostly empty at 9pm. “Let me know if you need any help with anything” The clerk says as they walk by. The tall blonde’s face is red, and her girlfriend can tell she’s quite uncomfortable. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to babe.” She says with a comforting hand on her arm. “No, I want to. I just… It’s weird having other people here.” The taller woman says letting out a little huff.

As they are standing looking at all the dildo options Sara turns to the other woman and asks, “Are you interested in wearing the strap-on of being penetrated by it?” Ava looks at her with wide eyes at how casually she just used the word ‘penetrate’ in public. “Both?” She finally answers. “What about you?” The smaller woman nods and says, “Yeah both.” She explains how they should each pick out a size and shape that looks good for them. “Is there anything that you don’t like?” She asks as Ava is browsing the slightly smaller side of the wall.

“So any of the ‘real’ looking ones make me extremely uncomfortable. The ones that are just a shape are fine though.” She says. They each pick out a size that works for them, Ava’s is slightly smaller than the other one. They move on and grab a harness and some dildo safe lubricant. The smaller blonde checks out while her girlfriend goes and starts the car, she was not quite ready to interact with the sales associate while purchasing a sex toy.

They get home and Sara cleans the toys and puts them in the drawer where she keeps her viberators. She turns around and the other girl has gotten ready for bed and is sitting reading from her book. “You know, we don’t ever have to use those if you don’t want to.” The small blonde says crawling into the other woman’s lap putting her book away. “I do want to use them, I’m just a little nervous.” She admits. “You have nothing to be nervous about, it’s just me. If you don’t like it. Or are uncomfortable, we’ll stop.” Sara says placing a kiss on the other woman’s lips. With a smile Ava turns off her bedside lamp and cuddles up to her girlfriend for the night.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

February 18th 2011

Sara lets out a moan as she is slammed into the wall next to the door to her bedroom. Her dress is hiked up around her waist and her legs are wrapped around her girlfriend’s hips. She is desperately trying to grind into the other woman. The tall blonde then carries her into the room and tosses her onto the bed. She sits up quickly and starts undoing the buttons of the dress shirt Ava has on. With her shirt discarded on the floor, the smaller woman moves to her pants and quickly pops the button of her pants and lets them fall to the ground. The taller woman steps out of her pants and pulls the dress up over the head of her girlfriend. She tosses the dress and both their bras onto the floor. They are only left in their underwear.

Sara is crawling back so she is fully on the bed and reaches up to pull her girlfriend on top of her. Ava leans down and takes the left nipple of the other woman into her mouth. She can feel it harden at the sensation of her sucking on it. After pinching the other nipple stiff she starts to kiss her way down the small blonde’s body stopping to bite just above her left hip. Sara lets out a moan that gets the taller woman to continue with her plan. She works her way back up and captures the smaller girls lips as she gradually moves her hand down her girlfriends body. She slides her hand under the waistband of her underwear, she feels the wet hot arousal on the other woman’s vulva when she finally reaches it. Slowly running her middle finger trough Sara’s lips Ava breaks their kiss and asks, “Do you want to try the strap-on tonight?” She can see the breathing of the other woman pick up as she nods. The tall blonde moves off the bed to go grab the dildos, harness and the lube. She discards the one she picked out and the lube onto the bedside table. She secures the dildo to the harness and sets it on the bed. She quickly removes her underwear and replaces it with the harness. The whole time she is doing this her girlfriend is staring at her with dark desire filled eyes. She crawls up and removes the other girls underwear.

“Ava” Sara says breathing picking up even more. “I want you to fuck me… Right now.” At that she slides two fingers into the small blonde. She starts pumping in and out slowly gathering wetness. She removes her fingers and rubs it over the dildo making it slick. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet! I guess we didn’t need that lube after all.” The tall blonde exclaims. Sara suddenly sits up and pushes the other woman back so she’s lying flat. “I’m gonna ride you ok?” She says to her wide eyed girlfriend who can only nod. Throwing her leg over the hips of the girl below her she then lines the dildo up and begins to sink down onto the toy. Slamming her eyes shut she lets out a loud moan. Ava has her eyes fixed onto the woman above her as she begins to raise up and sink back down slowly.

Sara picks up her pace and the tall blonde begins to meet her with a thrust. She can feel the base of the toy pressing on her clit. She pushes up rather hard while the other woman was dropping down. The small blonde leans down to place her hands on either side of the tall woman’s head. She lets out a noise that is so loud, the other woman thinks she hurt her. “Oh fuck, are you ok? Did I hurt you?” she asks in a panic stopping her motion. She tries to sit up so she can figure out what to do but she is stopped by the smaller woman’s hand on her chest keeping her laying down. Sara’s eyes fly open and her voice is filled with desire “Don’t stop” She says, “Ava please don’t stop”

The woman below begins thrusting again and starts pulling the hips of the other girl down when she thrusts up. Ava bends her knees slightly to giver herself more leverage. The small blonde sits up and holds onto her girlfriend’s knees for stability. Everything feels so good, and then a thumb starts rubbing onto her clit. She can’t keep herself quiet. Her moans are so loud that it makes her glad she doesn’t share walls with people. Her orgasm hits her like a wave starting in her lower stomach and spreading fast. Ava continues to pump in and out while rubber her clit in small tight circles and the small blonde is thrown into another orgasm not even having come down from her first. Sara opens her eyes after several seconds. She is still twitching every so often around the dildo. “You feel so good this deep inside me.” The tall blonde smirks ad bucks her hips slightly. The woman on top of her lets out a moan as she fixes her eyes onto the grey-blue eyes of her girlfriend.

She climbs off Ava and helps her out of the harness. Setting the toy down on the bed next to her she moves to sit on her girlfriend’s lap, who has now moved to leaning against the headboard, straddling her. They sit for a minute just looking into each other’s eyes. “Did you want to try the strap-on tonight?” Sara whispers into the other woman’s ear. The tall blonde looks conflicted, like she couldn’t make up her mind. “Hey, remember if you don’t want to use it we don’t have to. We can wait until you’re ready in two months or a year, or we can never use it at all. I’ll still be happy.” At the reassurance the taller woman gives her a soft smile. “But I want you to know that I am done asking you.” She says getting serious, “I don’t want you to feel like I am pressuring you, so if you decide you want to try it I want you to tell me. Ok?”

“Ok!” Ava says tucking a strand of hair behind the smaller woman’s ear. “You’re still going to fuck me right? Because I have been horny all day.” Sara breaks out into a fit of laughter. “Absolutely!” She says scooting down her girlfriend’s body so that her head is situated between the other girl’s thighs. Ava’s breathing pick up at the sight of Sara between her legs.

After 2 hours, several more rounds and a nice bath the two women are laying in bed cuddled up together. “I can’t believe how much my life has changed in a year.” Ava says while tracing circles on the hip bone of the woman she’s currently tangled up with. “I know, you make me happier then I have ever been. And happier than I ever thought that I deserved.” The shorter girl says. The taller blonde looks up with tears brimming in her eyes, “Fuck… I love you so much Sara Lance.” She quickly maneuvers herself so she is on top of the other woman and places their lips together. Pulling back to catch her breath Sara whispers “I love you too Ava Sharpe”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments. I have a few already written, so I might post a couple at a time.


End file.
